Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction peripheral, and more specifically, a multifunction peripheral comprising a display portion that has a display screen having corner portions and displays a user interface image for receiving a user operation.
Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, there is a multifunction peripheral (MFP) that combines a plurality of functions such as a copying function, a fax (facsimile) function, a scanner function, printer function, etc. into one set, and it is expected to obtain a large business impact with a small space.
On the other hand, in order to perform each function in the multifunction peripheral or image forming apparatus, specific setting through an operating portion thereof is required, it is predictable that there is a user having difficulty for operation. In Japanese patent application laying-open No. 2014-78159 [G06F 3/0482, G06F 3/12, G06F 3/0481, H04N 1/00, B41J 29/38] (literature 1) laid-open on May 1, 2014, for example, there is disclosed a technology capable of implementing an easy-to-use user interface even if a user is a beginner or an expert.
An image forming apparatus disclosed in this literature 1 comprises a plurality of operation modes such as a copy, a fax, etc., and a user is made to select which one of the operation modes is to be performed in a home screen, and when selecting a copy, for example, a beginner setting screen for performing operation setting in a copy mode is displayed. However, since screen layout including arrangement etc. of buttons or keys displayed on a screen is completely different between the home screen and the beginner setting screen, there is a possibility that a user is confused at the time of operation. Therefore, there is room for improvement.